Psst! Over Here
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: Rin wants to ask Shiemi out on a date. What better way to do than passing a note in class. The only problem is his classmates want to get in on the action as well. RinShi one-shot. 'Classroom Series'.


**I do not own Blue Exorcist. At first I was going to call this story What We Think, and you'll see why. But I changed my mind and decide Psst! Over Here sounded more pizzazzical. I don't think that's even a real word. Also, watch out for Bon's language.**

* * *

It was a normal day inside the Cram School for the esquires. Bon was was paying extra attention to Yukio's lesson and taking notes. Konekomaru was twiddling his thumbs and quietly reciting scripture. Izumo was glaring at the back of everyone's heads. Shiemi was doodling little pictures of plants on the top of her paper. Shima was daydreaming about hot girls. And the puppet kid was talking to his puppet. What was Rin doing? Well, Rin was devising his "fool proof" plan on how to properly ask Shiemi out.

Being the person he is, he wanted to play it cool. According to this teen magazine he was reading, apparently girls like it when the guy passes them a note in class asking the out and pouring their feelings out. After all, magazines don't lie, right?

Normally, this would be easy, but of course the teacher was his twin brother. And nothing gets past Yukio. Last time he did something in class when he wasn't supposed to, Yukio made him do so many assignments, he thought his brain was going to explode! But, the magazine also said that girls love bad boys and dare devils.

He could kill two birds with one stone.

Rin's slowly moves his tail towards his binder and effortlessly grabs a pink piece of paper. He looks up and sees that Yukio now has his back turned towards the class.

Perfect.

He decides to write in cursive, because it looks slightly nicer than his horrible print.

 _Hey, I'm sorry I have bad handwriting, I was just so nervous writing this. I've liked you for quite sometime now and I never really knew how to tell you. And I passing notes in class is so lame, but I was hoping you would find it cute, just like how I find you so cute. Everyday I can't but find myself staring at you, because your just so beautiful. Everything about you is. From your luscious hair to your glossy lips which I dream of kissing every night. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date tonight. And then later we can come back to my place and do what we do best._

 _Love,_

 _Rin_

 _P.S. Because you can bring the power to my puff, If you know what I mean ;)_

When Rin read it, he cringed at how horrible his handwriting is. It's barely legible, but he decides he's going to try and pass it to her anyway. He thought she would especially like it because he put their inside Power Puff Girls joke inside. The only other problem that stands in his way are the seating arrangements. He sat in the very back row and Shiemi sat in the front.

Konekomaru sat in front of Rin so he thought delivering the note to Shiemi would be fairly easy. Making sure Yukio still wasn't looking, Rin quickly tossed the note ahead of him. Konekomaru turned back in confusion. He realized he forgot to adress the letter to Shiemi at the top. Oh well, it won't be that bad, right? Rin motioned for him to pass it up, but Konekomaru must have mistaken the gesture to read. He unfolded the paper and began to read. His cheeks were burning as he was reading and when he finished, he gave Rin a note letting him know his feedback.

 _Dear Rin,_

 _I'm...astounded that you think of me this way, but sadly I do no think of you this way. This type of love is forbidden by God. I know you probably don't really care seeing that you're the son of Satan, but I will not allow myself to portray in these sinful acts with you. I also know that you will not take this news easily, so I will be there to help you in you're grieving period. I wish you the best of luck on your journey of coming out and finding yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Konekomaru_

After reading his note, Rin face palmed.

 _Pass it to Shiemi._

Konekomaru started blushing again. How could he have thought that note was for him. First of all he talks about her luscious hair, Konekomaru is as bald as a baby's butt cheek. He looked at his desk in shame and pass the note to Bon. Of course he didn't tell Bon to pass it to Shiemi though.

 _Hey Rin, you better fuck off. You must be a real dipshit if you think I return the same feelings too you. I think you're sick and twisted. You're also perverted creep! What do you mean you fucking stare at my lips everyday?! Fucking. Stalker. By the way, your handwriting is horrible. I'll bring the power to your puff. What the fuck Okumura. What the actual fuck. If you come anywhere near me, I will fucking kill you. Got it?_

 _Fuck Off,_

 _Bon_

Bon passed the note up to Shima.

 _Sorry man, I don't swing that way. Hope we can still be friends though._

 _Stay Cool,_

 _Shima_

Shima passed it to Izumo. Rin shuddered.

 _Piss off demon boy. I think you're really creepy, as is your crazy infatuation with me. Of course I can't blame you. I mean it is me we're talking about here. But I decided to write a poem for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers and the middle one's for you. If you get to close to me, I will not hesitate to file a restraining order on you. Pick me up around seven._

 _IDFWU,_

 _Izumo_

Great, now Izumo thought he wanted to go on a date with her. The note finally got passed to Shiemi. Rin felt his heart pounding as he unfolded the sheet of paper.

 _Dear Rin,_

 _I'm sorry, but I don't return the same feelings for you. Besides I'm to young for love. Jk. Isn't that what people are saying now. I would love to go on a date with you! I'm so happy you asked me. I've liked you for the longest time but I've never known how to tell you. You're so funny, I totally loved you're little inside joke. We should go to the amusement park for our date, remember? See you tonight!_

 _Love,_

 _Shiemi_

 _P.S. I think you might have overdone it when you said dream about me. I would have been fine if you just asked me out._

RIn was internally jumping for joy. He's so happy Shiemi didn't reject him, unlike everyone else. Except Izumo. He couldn't wait for their date tonight. That was also the last time he was taking dating advice from a teen magazine.

Ring

Class was now over and everyone headed for the door. "Wait the bell does not dismiss you, I do." Yukio announced. Everyone sat back down in their seats and groaned. "I will see you all tomorrow. Oh and Rin, you have detention."

"What did I do?!"

"No passing notes in class."

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
